HaloxCoDxTMOHSxHarryPotter
by Unknown-Black-Guy
Summary: hate on me and i will beet u up proppa gd yh boii.
1. Chapter 1

HaloxCoDxTMOHSxHarryPotter

Chapter 1 – Battel of tha centuree

I dorove my mungoos 2 where haroohee was and I sed "Oi get in my car and let's go kill Dubledork" she sed ok and got in. I carashed amillion tims and axeidently kild Haruhi ten tims but she just reesporned and got back in. We founded Dubledork. He sed "Abra Kadabra!" and truned into a flying donky. I had my spratan lazer and shot it big at dubledoor and he fell and blooded till he cried like a sisy girl.

Wen we got back i was getting out of my soot wen haruhee came in and saw tht i was aktulee blak. She felt sad and happy. Then koizumi took a picture on his fone and put my but on facebok (yeh thy hav fb over in space you rtrads). He tagd me in it a nd lots of fit gurls commented tht they fort i woz wite. Then i watchd spungebob skwerepants on my iPood usin the autum pillars intranet.

Then i got in my crar and flyied home and had sosiges and chips for diner. it tasted gud and i wantd moar but mummy sed no. then i went and played final fantse on my xbox 2790 and i did gud. then it was half ten and i had to go to bed. i brushed my teef and got in bed and mummy and daddy red me a strory abou a cicken named bob who is frends wiv teddy the bear(LOL!).

END OF CHAPTR 1!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

U fink u no wat ur doing

i wos proper mad. I flied in my majik crar and did backlips and landed and did whieelies and blew up stuff and landed into tha piler of ortum. Then i sed hi to haruhi and punched koizoomie in the face and he licked my hed wiv his poison tung but it didn't hert and i kept punhing him in the eye and he fell on the floor and did a poo in his pants. Then a gai jyooish policeman cold dAvid sedaterd them and told them off. Then a nered called Marrow the nartsie sed stuff in german and shotted then in the winkle.

Then a furie called Elis tried to maek shmexie tiem wiv me and i sed no and got my nipple lazers out and shot them big at elis and he was no longer gai. But his winkie fell of and i had srunck to the siyze of a pee. Then haruhi danced and exploderd for no reeson and every1 sed it woz elis but it was aktualy a priate named blakberd the anaushol. He put see4 on haruyhis hed and she dint notis coz she iz a gurl and gurls are stooped (LOLOLOLOL!). then harie pottah came out of a cubord and sed tht i did it but no one likes harry poter so we shot him and burned his books. Then john price and zubee jon marstun were making out and price got a hard-on and sed "i wuv u i want u 2 be tha mother of my kids" sicne jon marsten was a zombie he bitted prices hed off and eated it with ketchup.

Haroohi isn't ded she wos woonded but no one likes gurls so we let her die. Blakbeer sed to me tht i need to go bak to erth and fight the Taliban. I sed no i liek it here so go away and be gai with the wwe. Then then Japanese hagrid came out of of of a tiem portel and sed tht the talyban had tagen over englend. I woz sad cos my nanny woz from engerland but i dunt care so i shotted hagrid and choppered his pen is of.

Then i got on my moterbik and flied to china and blew up the grate wall. I laffed and went bak 2 the usa and did a poo and wetn to bed and played a nortee game but mummy didn't care. I dranked sum coffie and went 2 bed and dreemed aboot gurls.

END OF CHRAPTAH 2 !


	3. Chapter 3

Chrapter 4

Yoo dunt belung hear.

Da nxt dai i was so sleppy that my mummy sed tht i am grounded but i sed no and kild her with my niplle lazrerz. Den i went to da pilar of ortum and did a big sloppie poop and punchd jon marstun in da faise den i went to pokeymon world and woz reddie to begun my voyij.

I wonted sum cipz but haroohii zombee sed no and i sed yes but i sed no and yes so i SHIT MYSELF. Og no i been grondid but i pood and pood and pood but EVERYONE DIED.

den i gotta go coz i goota go poop.

THE END.


	4. Chapter 4

Chaper 4

Im back biches

'u fink i wud be gon frever?' sed me. I shottid sarmer bin lardin in the dik. I flew to apeter siense and kild galdus. I won game. I getted fone and sextid wiv my mummy. It funn. I shotid more enemies wiv my dick canun. I did sum nurty stuf and hurt my daddie byut nowun card.

At house i ated sum beefef btyu trid to hav seccx wivth me bet i kild u. I went to harry potor land in ingland. I kilded volmort and won a sex wiv ginni but i sed fuk u bich and i shotted every1 in the cnut.

My niple hurtifd so i pyt sum cum on it and it flet gud.

After dat i ated sum kake and wnent bak 2 da plier of ortum. I hadded sekx wiv matser cheef and he dead. Then i oplayd red ded redmentun. I winner.

TO BE CYUNTINYUD?


	5. Chapter 5

Chaper 5

Me versis God

It woz hard fite. I pnunchd n pnunchd god in da faic agnen and agne. He shotd me wiv a l4sr b3m. I nerly ded. I gotted upp and kiked god in da pensi, he mad so he shotd me wiv boooobs.

i wen hum and mumie askd if i woz ok. i kild her coz she wudnt lt me hav sum chipz. L8r i drov 2 da pliers ov ortum and sed hi 2 haroohi ho woz doin work on her xbox 21903809235745984395 (itz da fyoocher u dums).

Sudnly, goste from modern werfare 2 came 2 sav day. gost ded by da torrits. Every1 sad.

2 b cyontinyood?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – LETHAL BIZZLE MEETS HALO MAN**

master cheef metted mr dench today. They played pokemon sum dun played braderlends 2. It fun. Master cheef wined every game end got da conference claa shtgon. Leful bizzul got realy angry and trid to rape master cheef's ecks bocks but the ecks bocks died and blewed up in lethel bizzul's face. Leful bizzle flew into afgenisten and met da Taliban. Tabliban woz angry and shotted leful bizzle in the willy.

Mwnwhile, fucinn gay anime (NOTE TO REDDER, I FUKIN HATE AMINE) harruuhi woz flimin a porn flim, wen she got call from teliban. Toliben sed that mr denhch would be shotted in the fani if she ddi not play halo 4 wit dem. Haruuuhi don't know what halo is, she's ortistic.

So mstater cheieif gotted hiss laser gun and snipper gun and took da next flight to da midol eest. He kild everyone drere and got into a mungooss and drov 2 taliben. Taliben shuit their panites wit fear and dey all surrendered. BUT OH NOES, mr dench was mertolly wonded, so he bleeded to death. It was very sad. Moster cheef cried lots and ltos.

Wen master cheef got home, he shotted himself in brane. He wos dreperessed.

DA END MATE.


End file.
